


Creative winning

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Sex, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Michael and Jeremy become really petty during video games and well smut ensues





	Creative winning

It was a typical night for Jeremy and Michael. Video game music blasting, grunts and groans coming from both boys as they battled each other's character through the TV screen. Michael was winning so without a second thought, Jeremy reached over swiftly to mess with his controller.

"JEREMY WHAT THE FUCK" Michael exclaimed as he smacked Jeremy's hand away.

"It's creative winning babe, get used to it." came Jeremy's reply. Michael took a moment to ponder this idea before he got an idea of his own. Smirking, he reached over to Jeremy and began to tickle him senselessly.

"Micahhh stoppp!" Jeremy said in a fit of giggles and gasps for breath.

"Its creative winning babe, get used to it." Michael said as he continued to assault his boyfriends ribs. Jeremy, who was just a bit stronger than Michael, hooked his legs around his boyfriends and flipped them over. With Michael pinned to the floor, Jeremy began to place kisses down the smaller boys face. On his forehead, then his cheeks, then his nose and finally right on the corner of his mouth. Michael let out a small whine. Jeremy just laughed as he gave in and gave Michael what he wanted. He pressed a tender kiss to the smaller boys mouth which the latter was quick to reciprocate. Jeremy pressed his tongue against Michael's lips to which Michael opened almost immediately. Jeremy was quick to flick his tongue against Michael's and he soon felt the boy unravel in his grip. When Jeremy felt this he let Michael go so he could win the game they were previously playing.

"No fair Jere-bear." 

"All's fair in love and war."

Michael shifted his body closer to his boyfriends and placed himself into his lap. 

"Michael what are you doing?" Jeremy was quick to question.

"Nothing babe lets just finish the game." Michael dismissed. They stayed like this for a bit before Michael decided to do the unthinkable. With one swift movement Michael bucked his hips into Jeremy's which elicited a moan from the paler boy.

"Feel good Jere?" Michael said with another buck of his hips. Jeremy instinctively bucked his hips back and moaned once more. Michael continued rutting his hips against his boyfriends and tried his hardest not to lose himself in the feeling. Jeremy soon became a moaning mess and thats when Michael knew he had him. With a sharp twist, he ended his movements and shifted off of Jeremy which caused a very displeased whine.

"Micahhh cmonn don't do me like that" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Who said I was playing?"

Jeremy practically growled as he shoved the controllers off the bed and pinned his boyfriend once again. He crashed his lips into Michael's and tightened his grip on his wrists. Michael moaned loudly as he moved against his lovers lips. Jeremy flicked his tongue demandingly against Michaels lower lip and Michael needily complied. Jeremy curled his tongue around Michaels for the second time that night and Michael lost it. He moaned into the kiss and spread his hips instinctively.

"So needy for me baby.. I bet you're already leaking"

"nngh I need you so much Jere."

"Hmm.. I don't know Micah you've been such a tease lately. Not sure if you really deserve it."

"Jere.. Cmon let me be good for you I can be so good." Michael bucked his hips into Jeremy's and softly grinded against his now hardening bulge. Jeremy moaned but kept his cool as he reached down to kiss down his boyfriends jaw. He moved his lips to what he knew was Michaels most sensitive spot and sucked a deep purple mark. If Michael was desperate before, he was absoulutely wrecked now.

"Jeremy please.. I need you so much right now." Jeremy thought for a moment before he finally gave into Michaels request.

"Shhh baby boy I got you.." Jeremy said as he pulled Michaels shirt over his head and then proceeded to discard his own. He moved downwards and unbuttoned Michaels pants and swiftly pulled them off with one quick movement. He mouthed Michaels clothed cock through the fabric and heard moans coming from his boyfriends mouth. He pulled down Michaels underwear and licked a long stripe across his cock. 

"Jere." Michael panted as he bucked instinctively.

Jeremy continued his handywork and after what seemed like ages to Michael, he took the tip of Michaels cock into his mouth. He began to suck lightly at the tip and soon sunk lower onto his cock taking as much as he could into his mouth and palming what he couldnt quite fit. Michael reached out his hand and threaded his fingers in Jeremys hair, pushing him further onto his cock. Jeremy gagged slightly but quickly recovered as he allowed Michael to buck his hips and fuck his throat. 

"Shi-it. Jere Im c-close."

Upon hearing those words Jeremy pulled off with a pop. Michael let out a small whine but his expression quickly changed when Jeremy motioned him to reach into the top draw of his dresser. Michael pulled out a condom and lube and handed the lube to his boyfriend.

"Micah.. are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jere im sure okay? I need you.."

Jeremy shifted his position and had michael lay down. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and began to warm it up in his hands. When it was finally warm enough he slowly pressed a finger into Michaels entrance. His finger slipped in almost immediately which caused him to shoot a suspicious glance at Michael.

"Did you finger yourself before you came over baby boy?"

"Yes.. I was so desperate for you.. Thinking of all the things I wanted you to do to me"

"That may have been the hottest thing you've ever said." Jeremy thought aloud as he quickly slipped in a second finger. He began to scissor his fingers and then he curled them upwards to find that certain spot. 

"F-fuck Jeremy!" Michael moaned as Jeremy's fingers hit his prostate. Jeremy continued to curl his fingers again and hit the spot again and again."

"Jeremy.. I need you to fuck me already." Michael panted.

Jeremy pulled out his fingers and reached for the condom before michael pushed his hand away. 

"Did you um change your mind Micah?" Jeremy asked confused.

Michael just reached for the condom wrapper, ripped it open with his teeth and moved over to unbutton and remove Jeremy's pants and underwear. He moved himself inbetween Jeremy's legs and without breaking direct eye contact, he slowly rolled the condom down onto his boyfriends length.

"Fuck Micah.. that was so hot. You're always so good for me"

Michael laid back down on the bed and looked at Jeremy with a lust that drove him absolutely crazy. Jeremy positioned himself inbetween Michaels legs and slowly pushed himself in. Michael gasped at first but allowed himself to adjust. After a while he shifted his hips to signal to Jeremy that he was finally ready. Jeremy pushed in and quickly set a pace as he snapped his hips into his boyfriends. Michael bucked his hips to match Jeremys thrusts and soon found a rythym.

"Damn babe you're so fucking tight around my cock. You feel so fucking good."

"Jere, fuck please go faster I need you."

Jeremy did not need to be told twice. He lifted Michaels legs onto his shoulders and angled his thrusts so that he hit Michaels sweet spot. Michael was seeing stars as he did his best to match his boyfriends thrusts. Michael's moaning made Jeremy's dick twitch and he snapped his hips even faster. He reached down to kiss Michael's open mouth and was soon shoving his tongue down his throat. Michael was absolutely not complaining. He welcomed his boyfriends tongue and met it with his own as they battled for dominance. The battle was quickly won by Jeremy, so Michael let his boyfriend continue as he moaned and panted into his mouth.

"Shit Jere Im c-close." 

"I am too baby boy." Jeremy said as he reached his hand down to grip Michael's length. He quickly began to Jerk his boyfriend off increased his hand movements while also thrusting his hips at a frenzied pace. 

"Come for me baby."Jeremy said  and that was all Michael needed to finally let go. Thick spurts of white cum flooded out of Michaels cock and when he clenched around Jeremy's dick, Jeremy spilled into the condom. With a few lazier pumps Jeremy worked his boyfriend through his orgasm and then pulled out completely.

"God I love you so much Jere-bear."

"I love you too Micah." Jeremy said as he quickly pecked Michaels lips. He then went to retrieve a a rag from his bathroom and proceeded to wipe down and clean up himself and his boyfriend. He tied the condom and chucked it across the room into what he hoped was the trash can. After he was satisified with his aftercare he climbed into bed and snaked his arm protectively around his boyfriend. Michael snuggled closer into his chest and felt a pair of lips briefly kiss his forehead. and soon the pair drifted softly to sleep.


End file.
